El destino nos unió
by CassidySashaBlair
Summary: Morgiana Fanalis es una joven que nunca creyó en el amor. Su única preocupación es su madre, que esta muy enferma, por lo tanto, no tiene tiempo para el amor. Ni se permite sentirlo. Sin embargo, todo cambia cuando conoce a Alibaba Saluja, un joven que cambiará su vida y todos los ideales que ella tenía. Aunque al principio lo odie, descubrirá que fueron unidos por el destino. AU
1. 1a noche: Encuentro

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen obviamente (no soy capaz de crear tan buena historia como lo es Magi), pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 _ **1a Noche:**_

 _ **Encuentro**_

 _ **POV Morgiana**_

Era un día normal, como todos los otros. Eran las 19:55, es decir, faltaban cinco minutos para que terminara mi turno. Trabajo en una cafetería llamada "Rukh" para poder ayudar a mi madre, Falan. Ella está enferma desde hace seis meses y su estado empeora cada día. Tenemos problemas financieros así que necesito el trabajo para comprarle los medicamentos. Vivo sola con ella desde que mi hermano mayor, Masrur, se fue a estudiar a la universidad. Nuestro padre murió en un accidente hace tres años.

Al principio no me gustaba trabajar en "Rukh" pero, con el tiempo, me terminó gustando. La verdad, es agradable estar aquí. Siempre está llena ya que es una de las mejores cafeterías de Tokio. Mi jefe, Jamil, no es de las personas más agradables del mundo pero le estoy agradecida por darme este trabajo cuando solo tengo 16 años. No es un secreto que estoy trabajando aquí, de hecho, todos mis amigos y mi madre lo saben. Mi madre siempre dice que tengo que esforzarme para cumplir mis objetivos, por eso, no me avergüenza trabajar a los 16, todo lo contrario, me siento orgullosa de mi misma.

-¡Morgiana-chan!- escucho que me llama Leila. Ella también trabaja aquí solo que no por dinero como yo, sino por una habitación que le ofreció Jamil. Leila es nueva en Tokio así que no tiene dónde quedarse. Sus ojos son celestes y su cabello rubio es corto atrás y un poco largo adelante. Tiene 18 años y, a pesar de que soy menor que ella, solo es 3 cm más alta que yo. Mide 1,64 y yo 1,61.

-¿Qué pasa, Leila-san?- le pregunté.

-Sé que tu turno ya terminó y que quieres ir a ver a tu madre pero...¿Podrías darme cinco minutos de tu tiempo, por favor? Prometo que seré rápida- me pide y yo quede sorprendida. Leila nunca me había pedido que conversara con ella después de mi turno. Siempre hablamos durante el trabajo cuando ya atendimos a los clientes presentes. También quede sorprendida de que ya fueran las 8, la verdad, siempre me sumerjo en mis pensamientos y pierdo la noción del tiempo.

-Claro, Leila-san, no hay problema- le dije con una sonrisa y ella se acercó a mi, sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado mio.

-Es que...Necesito pedirte un favor- comienza y suspira como sí dudase si me lo debía pedir. Eso me preocupó porque entendí que sería algo que no me gustaría.- Mi novio, Olba, viene a Tokio para verme. Nosotros marcamos una cita para mañana que es cuando él llega a Tokio. Quería pedirte que me cubrieras en el trabajo. ¡Te prometo que será solo por mañana!

No me esperaba eso. Si sabía que Leila tenía un novio, ella me lo había dicho una vez. También sabía lo dedicada que era Leila con su trabajo, ella no quería perder su habitación, de lo contrario quedaría en la calle y no tenía dinero para volver a su hogar. Además, tampoco tenía familia. Pero lo entiendo, ella tiene la oportunidad de volver a ver a su novio, a alguien que conoce de su ciudad, yo tampoco querría perder esa oportunidad.

-Está bien, Leila-san. No habrá problema- le dije.

-Sabes que eso significa que tendrás que quedarte más tiempo trabajando, ¿no? ¿Segura que estás bien con eso? Por mi no hay problema. Veré otra forma, no quiero molestarte, Morgiana-chan, eres mi única amiga aquí.

-Descuida, no me molesta, Leila-san. Tu harías lo mismo en mi lugar.

-¡Arigato, Morgiana-chan!- dice y me abraza emocionada.- Cuando necesites que te cubra, no habrá problema, cuenta conmigo.

Cuando llegué a casa, me encontré con mi madre preparando la cena.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te dije que descansarás. ¿No escuchaste al doctor? Tienes que estar el menor tiempo posible de pie, es por el bien de tu salud, mamá. Descuida, yo haré la cena.

-Morgiana, por favor, estoy enferma, no inválida. Además, no me siento cómoda en mi cama, cariño. Siempre fui inquieta y lo sabes, no puedo estar en un mismo lugar tanto tiempo.

-Mamá, es por tu salud. Estás demasiado débil y no puedes estar esforzándote yendo de un lado a otro. Por favor, mamá.

-Morgiana, no quiero ser una carga para ti, cariño. Estás trabajando a los 16 años por mi culpa, para ayudarme, cuando deberías estar concentrada en tus estudios. Morgiana, mi enfermedad está muy avanzada y ya no habrá forma de detenerla. No quiero que descuides tu vida por mi culpa.

-¡Mamá, no hables así! Encontraremos una forma de curarte, ya verás- dije tratando de contener mis lágrimas. _"No puedo rendirme"_ , siempre me digo eso cuando me despierto. La medicina ha avanzado mucho estos últimos años, de seguro, encontraron la cura para la Tuberculosis.

-Mi enfermedad está demasiado avanzada, cariño, ya han pasado seis meses...Ni siquiera la medicina será capaz de curarme, Morgiana. Por favor, no quiero que crees falsas esperanzas porque al final, sufrirás más...Cuando yo me vaya, quiero que me prometas que seguirás con tu vida, Morgiana, debes cuidarte a ti misma.

-¡Mamá!- ya no podía contener mis lágrimas que se deslizaba libremente sobre mi cara y me lancé a los brazos de mi madre.- ¡No digas eso! No puedes morir, mamá. ¡No puedes! Ya perdí a papá, no soportaría perderte a ti también.

-No estarás sola, cariño- dice mamá acariciando mi cabello tiernamente como solo ella sabe hacerlo.- Tienes a tu abuelo, Shambal. Mi padre no tendrá problemas en cuidarte. También tienes a Masrur, tu hermano, él estará para ti siempre.

-¡Lo sé, mamá, lo sé! Pero he estado esforzándome tanto para poder ayudarte y, al final, he sido una completa inútil. Gomenasai. ¡Gomenasai, mamá!

-No es tu culpa, Morgiana. Es mi destino, este es el camino que el destino eligió para mi... No culpes al destino, Morgiana, nadie puede huir de nuestro destino.

-¡El destino es cruel! Las personas más amables mueren, ¿qué clase de destino es ese, madre?

-El destino tiene reservadas grandes cosas para ti, estoy segura. Y sí mi muerte significa el inicio de esas cosas, entonces, moriré feliz, hija mía.

-¡Mamá!- grité pero ella me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a su habitación.-¡Te llevaré la cena!- le dije y fui a terminar de cocinar lo que ella había empezado. Hoy cenaremos Yakisoba (tallarines fritos). Cuando terminé, los serví en un plato que lo coloque sobre una bandeja de madera con patas para llevarle a mi madre. Luego serví lo que quedó en otro plato para mí. Agarré al bandeja y entré a la habitación de mi madre, que tenía la puerta abierta.

Vi a mi madre sentada en su cama leyendo un libro. Estaba tan concentrada que no notó mi presencia hasta que yo le hablé. Ella sonrió al verme.

-Mamá, te traje la comida. Espero que te guste- le dije y dejé la bandeja al lado de ella en la cama.

-Morgiana...Enserio, cariño, no quiero que desperdicies tu vida conmigo. Estaré bien porque acepto mi destino.

-Mamá...Gomenasai- dije simplemente y me fui de su habitación, cerrando la puerta. Agarré mi plato y me senté en la mesa para comer. Miles de pensamientos estaban en mi mente, no podía aceptar la muerte de mi madre. Ya perdí a mi padre hace tres años, no soportaría perder a mi madre en tan poco tiempo. Es cierto que tengo a Masrur pero sé que puedo cuidarme sola. También tengo al abuelo Shambal Ramal, el padre de mamá, pero el tiene un problema con las apuestas. Siempre apuesta y siempre pierde. No entiendo por qué sigue haciéndolas, supongo que es por su orgullo ya que antes era muy famoso.

Terminé de comer y lavé mi plato. Luego, fui a la habitación de mi madre y la vi profundamente dormida. Con cuidado, agarré la bandeja que tenía el plato vacío y salí de su habitación. Lavé el plato y fui a mi habitación, acostándome en mi cama. Quedé unos minutos mirando el techo y cuando traté de dormir, no lo conseguí. Estaba inquieta y tenía un mal presentimiento. Me levanté de mi cama y fui a buscar un vaso de agua. Media hora después, conseguí dormir.

Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano ya que tenía que ir a la academia. Estudio en una academia llamada "Alma Toran". Mi mejor amiga, Kougyoku Ren, también estudia ahí. Kougyoku pertenece a la familia Ren, la familia más prestigiosa de Japón. Su padre, Koutoku Ren, es el director y dueño de "Alma Toran", también es dueño de la empresa "Kou", la más importante de Japón. Kougyoku es la menor de 5 hermanos, Kouen, Koumei, Kouha y Kourin son sus hermanos mayores.

-¡Morgiana, no olvides tu merienda!- escucho que dice mi madre desde su habitación.

-Sí, mamá. Adiós- grité y salí de mi casa rumbo a la academia "Alma Toran". En el camino, me encontré con Kougyoku. Ella también tiene 16 años y estamos en la misma clase. Es 2 cm más alta que yo. 1,63 mide. Su cabello es rosado oscuro y sus ojos también son rosados pero claros. Siempre lleva el pelo recogido y, la verdad, nunca la he visto con el pelo suelto.

-¡Morgiana!- exclama feliz de verme.

-Hola, Kougyoku- le respondo sonriendo. Caminamos juntas hasta llegar a "Alma Toran".

-¿Cómo te va en "Rukh"?- me pregunta.

-Bien, ya me he adaptado y, la verdad, me está gustando.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien! Algún día iré a allá.

* * *

 _ **POV Alibaba**_

Mi nombre es Alibaba Saluja. Tengo 18 años y estudio en "Alma Toran". No soy el más inteligente de la clase pero si el más despistado. Siempre se me hace tarde para ir a la academia por eso salgo corriendo y olvido mi merienda.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Se me hizo tarde otra vez, adiós!- les grité a mis hermanos al ver el reloj, agarrando mi mochila.

-¡No olvides tu merienda!- grita Sahbmad, mi hermano mayor. Mis padres son Rashid Saluja, dueño de una empresa llamada "Balbadd", y Anise, una costurera. Tengo dos hermanos mayores Ahbmad y Sahbmad.

-¡Gracias!- grité y agarré mi merienda. Salí corriendo de casa. Como todos los días. Llegué a tiempo está vez ya que todos estaban entrando a sus respectivas clases. Corrí hasta mi salón que estaba en el tercer piso pero choqué con alguien. Ambos caímos por el golpe.

-¡Gomenasai! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste?- pregunté. Para mi sorpresa, era una chica. Siempre tuve mala suerte con ellas, ninguna se interesaba por mi. ¡Que vida injusta!... Está chica es la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida. Tiene el cabello fucsia y los ojos del mismo color aunque un poco más claros. Su pelo largo estaba suelto pero tenía una coleta larga en la parte superior izquierda de su cabeza. ¡Era hermosa!

-H-hai. Estoy bien- dice. Yo me levanto practicamente de un salto y le ofrezco mi mano para que ella se levante, con una sonrisa. Ella me mira sorprendida pero toma mi mano y se levanta.- Arigato.

-¿Q-quién eres tu?- me pregunta la chica que la acompañaba. Tenía el cabello rosado oscuro y los ojos rosados claros.

-Soy Alibaba Saluja. Estudio aquí, en la clase 3-C. Un placer conocerlas- me presento.

-Soy Kougyoku Ren. Ella es Morgiana Fanalis. Ambas estamos en la clase 1-A- se presenta la chica que la acompañaba.

-Llegaremos tarde, Kougyoku- dice Morgiana como si yo no existiera. No entiendo por qué me sigue sorprendiendo que una chica me rechace o ignore.

-Tienes razón. Sayonara, Alibaba- dice Kougyoku. Morgiana y ella se van dejándome solo. Realmente mi vida es injusta. Luego de unos segundos, me doy cuenta de que voy a llegar tarde. ¡Rayos! Sin perder tiempo, corro lo más rápido que puedo hasta mi salón. Cuando llego, la clase ya había comenzado.

-Al fin llegas, pensé que no vendrías, Saluja- me dice la profesora de Literatura, Mira Artemina.

-Gomenasai, Mira-sensei, pero es que cuando venía para acá, choqué con una chica de primero- dije.

-Eso no es excusa, Saluja. Siempre llegas tarde y tu excusa es la misma. Hoy cambiaste esa excusa por una más patética. Ve a tu lugar así puedo continuar con mi clase- dice la profesora señalándome mi asiento. Los pupitres son bipersonales, es decir, una mesa para dos personas. Mi compañero es mi mejor amigo, Kassim Fukuyama.

-¿Otra vez llegas tarde? Nah, es lo normal- me dice Kassim. Su cabello es violeta con extensas rastas que son sostenidas en una cola de caballo en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Tiene 18 años al igual que yo y mide 1,72 mientras que yo mido 1,68. Lo conozco desde que eramos niños, siempre jugábamos juntos con su hermana Mariam Fukuyama.

-Es verdad que choqué con una chica de primero. Su nombre era Morgiana. Ella estaba acompañada de una chica llamada Kougyoku, supongo que es su mejor amiga- le dije.

-Te creo...¡Espera! ¿Dijiste Kougyoku? ¡Ella es la hija menor del director!- exclama gritando y parándose de golpe de su asiento. Todos nuestros compañeros, incluyendo a la profesora, nos miran.

-¿Qué?- dije apenas sin poder creerlo. ¡Soy un verdadero baka!

-Sí no les importa, Saluja y Fukuyama, quiero continuar mi clase. Háganme el favor de mantenerse en silencio o van a dirección los dos- nos dice la profesora molesta por la interrupción.

-Gomenasai- dice Kassim y se vuelve a sentar.

-Gomenasai, Mira-sensei- dije por segunda vez en el día. Sin duda, este no es mi día.


	2. 2a noche: Sentimientos

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen obviamente (no soy capaz de crear tan buena historia como lo es Magi), pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 _ **2a Noche:**_

 _ **Sentimientos**_

 _ **POV Kougyoku**_

Mi nombre es Kougyoku Ren. Tengo 16 años y estudio en la academia "Alma Toran"". Pertenezco a la prestigiosa familia Ren, la más prestigiosa de todo Japón. Mi padre es Koutoku Ren, director y dueño de "Alma Toran" y también es dueño de una empresa llamada "Kou". Soy la menor de 5 hermanos, Kouen, Koumei, Kouha y Kourin son mis hermanos mayores. Somos muy unidos y no tenemos una buena relación con nuestro padre ya que a él solo le importan los negocios y mantener su status social. Ni a mis hermanos, ni a mi, nos importa nuestra status social pero sabemos que tenemos que honrar a la familia Ren.

Me encuentro en clase de Biología con el profesor Yunan Ishida. Los pupitres son mesas para dos personas y mi compañera es Morgiana. Ella y yo somos mejores amigas. Nos conocimos cuando eramos unas niñas y en ese tiempo fuimos vecinas. Luego, mamá fue presa por robo y, ya que yo tenía solo 12 años, me fui a vivir con mi padre y mis hermanos. Nosotros no tenemos la misma madre, Kouen y Koumei sí tienen la misma madre, Kouha y Kourin también tienen la misma madre obviamente porque son gemelos. Yo soy la única hija de mi madre y la quinta de mi padre. Mi madre era una cortesana, o mejor dicho, prostituta. Una vez, se acostó con un cliente rico y le robó dinero de su billetera mientras él dormía. Él hombre quedó furioso y la denunció. Mamá fue presa. La verdad, creo que yo nunca le importe y, supongo que por eso, nunca me animé a visitarla en la cárcel.

Mamá fue condenada a 5 años de prisión porque no solo robó dinero sino que también trató de matar al hombre cuando la denunció. Gracias a Dios, el hombre sobrevivió al tiro que le dio mamá, de lo contrario, su sentencia hubiera sido peor.

De pronto, la imagen del chico rubio que chocó hoy con Morgiana vino a mi cabeza. Se llamaba Alibaba Saluja. Era realmente guapo y gentil. No me trató como una princesa solo por ser hija del director, todos me tratan así. Alibaba me podría llegar a gustar. Morgiana siempre me dice que soy muy enamoradiza y que me enamoro de un chico solo por ser guapo. También me dice que un día estoy enamorada de uno y que la semana siguiente, estoy enamorada de otro. Bueno, eso es verdad, pero...Pero...No sé que decir.

Sonó el timbre de recreo y todos salimos de clase, excepto el profesor Yunan, quién siempre se queda en el salón a leer un libro. Debe tener una biblioteca en su casa ya que cada semana aparece con un nuevo libro.

-¿Qué pasa, Morgiana?- le pregunté al verla tan callada.

-¿Eh? Nada, no pasa nada- dice. La conozco perfectamente como para saber que algo le pasa. Me atrevería a apostar que lo que pasa se llama "Alibaba Saluja".

-Sí y yo te creo- dije sarcástica.- Soy la única persona del mundo, con excepción de tu madre, a la cual no puedes engañar. Estás así después de chocar con ese chico rubio llamado Alibaba.

Mis sospechas se confirmaron porque ella se sonrojó. A mi no me puede engañar por más que lo intente.

-¡N-no tiene nada que ver, Kougyoku!- exclama y nuevamente confirmó mis sospechas. Ella solo tartamudea cuando quiere mentir.

-No trates de engañarme, Morgiana.

-Está bien. Sí, es verdad. No paré de pensar en ese chico desde que choqué con él, ¿qué me está pasando?

-El amor. Eso es lo que te pasa. Te has enamorado- le dije sonriendo. Ella siempre decía que no había lugar para el amor en su vida y que el amor solo era una distracción. Me produce cierta satisfacción ver que lo que ella creía imposible estaba sucediendo. El amor es algo magnifico y espero que Morgiana un día lo entienda.

-No lo creo. Es imposible que me enamore ahora, Kougyoku. Mi madre y mi trabajo deben ser lo esencial en mi vida, no puedo distraerme con algo tan vulgar como el amor.

-¿Vulgar? Eso ni tu te lo crees, Morgiana. Sabes perfectamente que el amor ocurre cuando menos lo esperamos, no podemos elegir cuándo ni de quién nos enamoramos. Es cosa del destino.

-Lees muchas historias de amor, Kougyoku. Esto es la vida real, no existe tal cosa como el "amor verdadero". No te ilusiones- me dice Morgiana suspirando cansada. No la puedo culpar, no es la primera vez que le digo todas esas cosas. Una vez le pregunté sí ella había encontrado a alguien especial pero Morgiana dijo que el amor es una distracción. Desde entonces, le he repetido todas esas cosas pero está vez es diferente porque sé que ella está enamorada.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que estás enamorada. Estar enamorada es parte de la vida.

-Lo sé pero este es realmente un mal momento para que suceda, Kougyoku. Tengo a mi madre enferma, cada día que pasa su vida se va esfumando lentamente y yo no puedo hacer nada. Trabajo para poder ayudarla, para pagar los medicamentos, para mantenernos a nosotros...No puedo enamorarme ahora, Kougyoku. Además, lo más probable es que el no sienta lo mismo. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera debe ser amor a primera vista.

-Pues lo es, Morgiana. Tu te enamoraste de Alibaba cuando lo viste. Eso no es nada más que amor a primera vista, uno de los mejores amores de los cuales he leído.

-No creo que el siento lo mismo que yo y no tengo intención de luchar por este amor imaginario.

 _ **POV Judal**_

Mi nombre es Judal Kimura. Tengo 18 años y estudio en la academia "Alma Toran" pero rara vez estoy allá. No me gustan los estudios, son muy aburridos, además, ya sé todas esas cosas. Me paso todo el día en mi habitación ya que no me gusta socializar con la gente. Vivo con mi padre, Setta Kimura, y mi madrastra, Arba. No tengo hermanos, ni nunca tuve. Mi padre trabaja en la empresa "Kou" que pertenece a la prestigiosa familia Ren mientras que Arba trabaja como profesora en la academia "Al-Thamen", mi anterior academia. Ahí fue donde ella y papá se conocieron. Se casaron hace apenas 2 años.

El único que puedo considerar mi amigo es Hakuryuu Ren. El es el hijo menor de Hakutoku Ren, fallecido hermano del jefe de mi padre. Tiene una hermana mayor llamada Hakuei Ren que es mi compañera de clase.

-Judal, ¿no deberías estar en "Alma Toran"?- me pregunta Arba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Papá no está. No tienes que fingir que te importo, Arba- le dije. Desde que papá me presentó a Arba como su futura esposa, sentí que yo no le agradaba. Esa sensación aumentó en estos dos años. Arba no trata de aproximarse de mi, algo que agradezco, cuando no está papá. No sé que pretende ya que muchas veces, papá piensa que yo la maltrato pero ella siempre me defiende. ¿Me odia o le gusta jugar conmigo?

-Judal...No trato de suplantar a tu madre. Sé que nada podrá reemplazar el amor de una verdadera madre pero te pido una oportunidad... Sé que no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones pero te prometo que estoy tratando de llevarme bien contigo...Amo a Setta, no lo dudes- me dice del otro lado de la puerta sin entrar. Al menos, entendía que no quería que me molestara. Oí como sus pasos se iban alejando y suspiré.

Odiaba admitirlo pero Arba tenía razón. Debería estar en la academia aunque sea una vez al mes y, de hecho, creo que no fui el mes pasado. De mala gana, me levanté de mi cama y me puse una camisa blanca de manga larga que tenía la insignia de la academia en un costado y un vaquero azul marino. Agarré mi mochila y salí de mi habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta Arba. Ella estaba en la Sala de Estar mirando las noticias.

-Voy a "Alma Toran", ¿no es obvio? Hace un momento, me estabas insistiendo para que fuera así que no te quejes. Adiós- le dije y salí de mi casa rumbo a la academia. Conozco muy bien los horarios de la academia así que supongo que deben estar en el recreo. Tal y como lo pensé, así era. Estaban en el recreo.

Al entrar, pude escuchar como muchas estudiantes susurraban cosas sobre mi. Simplemente los ignoré ya que eran las mismas de siempre, "¿qué hace aquí?" "¿volvió?" "¡Es tan guapo!" "¿es nuevo?". Me dirigí a mi salón y me encontré con Alibaba y Kassim hablando. La profesora Mira Artemina también estaba así que supongo que ellos estaban de castigo otra vez. Me senté en el asiento que siempre me sentaba las pocas veces que iba. Al verme, la profesora Mira se sorprendió.

-¿Kimura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta y Alibaba y Kassim me miran. Esos idiotas no habían notado mi presencia hasta que Mira habló.

-Aún sigo siendo estudiante aquí por más que casi nunca venga- le dije y miré la ventana que estaba al lado mio. Ella prefirió no responder ya que era habitual nuestra corta conversación, ella nunca obtenía la respuesta que quería de mi parte.

El timbre de entrada sonó y mis compañeros de clase entraron al salón. Todos lucían sorprendidos de verme. Recordaba el nombre de pocos. Alibaba Saluja, Kassim Fukuyama, Hakuei Ren, Muu Alexius, y Kouha Ren. Eran los únicos nombres que recordaba de mis compañeros. Mi compañero de pupitre era Muu Alexius si mal lo recuerdo.

-Bien, hora de seguir con la clase- dice Mira y empieza a escribir en la pizarra. Escribe: "William Shakespeare".-¿Alguien conoce alguna frase de él?

Hakuei Ren levantó la mano y era la única de la clase. Era de esperarse, Hakuei era la más inteligente.

-Sí, señorita Ren- le dio la palabra Mira.

-Existen muchas frases sobre William Shakespeare. Una de ellas es "La juventud, aún cuando nadie la combata, halla en sí misma su propio enemigo" y otra que a mi me encanta es "El amor de los jóvenes no está en el corazón, sino en los ojos", es una frase que aparece en Romeo y Julieta. Otra frase de William Shakespeare es "El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos" y la última que diré es "Es mejor ser rey de tu silencio que esclavo de tus palabras".

-Excelente, señorita Ren, ¿conoce el significado de alguna de ellas?

-"La juventud, aún cuando nadie la combata, halla en sí misma su propio enemigo" habla de que nosotros somos nuestros peores enemigos. Nosotros mismos nos impedimos de avanzar y nosotros mismos nos detenemos. Nosotros somos nuestros enemigos y sí queremos avanzar tenemos que aceptar quiénes somos y asumir el camino de nuestro destino, que vamos construyendo.

-Perfecto, señorita Ren- dice sonriendo Mira y me mira.- Kimura, ¿conoces el significado de alguna de las otras tres frases que dijo la señorita Ren?

-"El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos" está relacionada con la frase que dijo Hakuei Ren. Ella habló de que nosotros construimos nuestro destino, yo comparto esa opinión con ella. Por eso, cada vez que nos acercamos a nuestro objetivo, el destino interviene y nos pone una prueba más. Cuando conquistemos todas nuestras pruebas, nosotros mandaremos en nuestro propio destino... ¿Quiere que diga el significado de las otras frases, profesora?

-No es necesario, Kimura. Los exámenes se acercan, espero que se presente. Sabe que son obligatorios, ¿no?- dice Mira.

-Claro que lo sé, profesora, no faltaré.

-Eso espero.

Los exámenes ocurrían durante el semestre. Todas los estudiantes debían realizarlos sí o sí. La academia "Alma Toran" es muy exigente. Sí no pasas los exámenes, entonces, serás expulsado. Los exámenes están divididos en 3 diferentes etapas, la primera consiste en un examen escrito, la segunda consiste en un examen físico, y la tercera consiste en un examen oral. Sí no realizas los exámenes, eres automáticamente expulsado por más que seas el más inteligente.

Los estudiantes están divididos en rangos. Existen 5 rangos y sí no estás en uno, entonces, eres un idiota total. Los 10 mejores son, como el nombre lo dice, los estudiantes más prometedores de la academia, ellos pertenecen al Rango 1. Luego, está el Rango 2 que son los estudiantes del 11 al 20, después está el Rango 3 que son los estudiantes del 21 al 30, luego está el Rango 4 que son los estudiantes del 31 al 40, y por último, está el Rango 5 que son los estudiantes del 41 al 50.

Cada año, las distintas academias de Japón compiten y solo van 10 estudiantes en representación de cada academia, por supuesto, esos 10 estudiantes son los 10 mejores. Esos estudiantes se deciden a través de los exámenes pero en estos últimos años fueron los mismos. Para estar entre los 10 mejores no importa en que clase estés, puedes estar hasta en primero y aún así puedes entrar en la lista de los 10 mejores.

Yo siempre fui el primero de los 10 mejores pero eso no es algo de lo cual me enorgullezco. Muchos desean estar en mi lugar pero no es nada agradable estarlo. Los profesores esperan mucho de ti y eso es desesperante. De tantos estudiantes, solo se centran en los más problemáticos o los mejores. ¡Que estupidez!


	3. 3a noche: un nuevo amigo

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen obviamente (no soy capaz de crear tan buena historia como lo es Magi), pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 _ **3a Noche:**_

 _ **Un nuevo amigo**_

 _ **POV Morgiana**_

¿Amor? Yo no me puedo enamorar. No ahora. Mi madre me necesita, de lo contrario, morirá. No puedo centrarme en otra cosa que no sea mi trabajo o mi madre. Mientras más me esfuerce, más rápido podré ayudar a mamá mientras ella aún tenga esperanza. No lo permitiré...¡No permitiré que mi madre muera!

Apenas pude concentrarme en la clase del profesor Ishida ya que no paraba de pensar en las palabras que me había dicho Kougyoku: "nadie elige cuándo ni de quién se enamora". Concuerdo con eso pero no puedo aceptarlo en mi caso. Sí es verdad que deseo enamorarme pero no ahora. Simplemente, me es imposible aceptarlo. Lo mejor será no hacer nada ya que "Alma Toran" es demasiado grande así que las probabilidades de que lo vuelva a ver son una en un millón.

El timbre de final de clase sonó. Kougyoku y yo estábamos en la entrada de "Alma Toran" conversando.

-Morgiana, gomenasai pero es que hoy viene mi hermano Kouen de visita así que tengo que irme con Kouha y Kourin. Gomenasai por no poder acompañarte- se disculpa Kougyoku. Para mi, no había problema. Kouen estudiaba administración para poder asumir la empresa "Kou" algún día. Sin embargo, estudiaba en un internado en Osaka. Viene siempre que tiene vacaciones a visitar a su familia. Entiendo que hay que aprovechar las pocas oportunidades que tienes de ver a un familiar cercano que vive lejos.

-Descuida, no hay problema- le dije sonriendo.

-¡Que bien! Te prometo que será la última vez este año- dice.

-En serio, Kougyoku, no hay problema. No tienes que preocuparte por mi. Estaré bien. Disfruta a tu hermano. Sayonara- le dije.

-¡Sayonara!- dice Kougyoku corriendo hacía la limusina negra que la había ido a recoger a ella y a sus hermanos. Kouha y Kourin ya habían entrado a la limusina. Me di vuelta y empecé a caminar hasta mi casa ya que vivía en la dirección contraria a Kougyoku. Sin embargo, ella siempre iba por casa para que fuéramos juntas. En el camino, me encontré con una niño que tenía el cabello recogido en una fina trenza de color azul. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello. Debía medir 1,40 y no creo que superase los 12 años. Nunca lo había visto de camino a casa, ¿será nuevo?

-Etto, señorita...- me dice el chico timídamente.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham- se presenta el chico extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto, Aladdin, soy Morgiana Fanalis- me presenté estrechando su mano.- ¿Qué pasa? Nunca antes te había visto por aquí, ¿estás perdido?

-Estoy buscando a Ugo-kun- me dijo.

-¿Ugo-kun? ¿Quién es?

-Es mi padrino y tutor. Vivo con él después de la muerte de mis padres. Trabaja como profesor de Filosofía en la academia "Alma Toran". ¿Eres una estudiante de "Alma Toran"?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Es que llevas el uniforme de la academia- dice Aladdin y yo me sonrojé por lo idiota que había sido mi pregunta. El uniforme femenino de "Alma Toran" está compuesto por el tradicional Fuku marinero (consiste generalmente en una blusa adjunto con un collar de estilo marinero y una falda plisada). La falda es roja y me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba que las rodillas. La blusa es de color blanca con un listón rojo y el collar es de color rojo. El escudo de la academia "Alma Toran" se encontraba en el lado derecho de la blusa. Llevaba medias negras que me llegaban hasta la falda.

-Ah, gomenasai por mi pregunta...¿Por qué lo estás buscando? Es que nunca te he visto por la academia.

-Nunca fui a la academia pero hoy tuve curiosidad así que vine a buscarlo y me perdí.

-Ah, ya veo. Ven, te acompañaré a la academia- le dije y él sonrió.

-¡Arigato, Mor-san!- me dijo feliz y empezamos a caminar hasta que llegamos a la academia.- ¡Wow! ¡Es inmensa!

-Lo es pero es más grande por dentro de lo que aparenta. Te ayudaré a buscar a Ugo-san- le dije. Le preguntamos a la secretaria, Myers, sí no había visto a Ugo. Ella tiene el cabello largo de color violeta y una parte esta atado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos son dorados. Lleva gafas de color rojo.

-Disculpe, señorita Myers pero, ¿ha visto al profesor de Filosofía, Ugo?- le pregunté.

-¿El profesor Ugo Morikawa?- me pregunta sin perder su expresión seria. A veces me daba miedo esa expresión.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Supones? No llegarás a nada suponiendo, Fanalis. En la vida, tienes que estar segura de tus decisiones. Por cierto, el profesor Morikawa se encuentra en una reunión de profesores sobre los exámenes. Como sabrás, Fanalis, los exámenes son la semana que viene así que todo tiene que estar listo hasta esa fecha.

-Lo sé, señorita Myers, ¿puedo mostrarle a Aladdin la academia mientras esperamos por el profesor Ugo?

-Está bien pero que NO toque nada, de lo contrario, usted será la responsable, Fanalis, y un castigo una semana antes de los exámenes no es buena idea, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, señorita Myers, lo sé muy bien.

Luego de decir eso, le empecé a mostrar a Aladdin la academia. Su cara de felicidad no podía pasar desapercibida y hasta parecía que alegraba el ambiente. Le mostré todos los pisos y salones. Creo que nos llevó una hora más o menos. Cuando bajábamos las escaleras para el primer piso, vimos a los profesores saliendo de la Sala de Reuniones, lo que significada que la reunión había terminado.

-¡Ugo-kun!- gritó Aladdin y se lanzó a los brazos de Ugo. Tenía el cabello celeste claro que le llegaba hasta los hombros mientras que sus ojos eran de color gris. Aparentaba tener treinta y algo de años.

-¿Aladdin? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ugo sorprendido pero luego sonrió. Se notaba a distancia lo bien que se llevaban. Me recordaban mi relación con mi padre. Él era muy energético y siempre sonreía mientras que mamá siempre fue cariñosa conmigo. Éramos una familia realmente feliz hasta aquel fatal accidente que se llevó la vida de mi padre.

-Vine a verte, quería conocer "Alma Toran". ¡Es increíble, Ugo-kun!- dice Aladdin sonriendo. Realmente, su alegría era contagiable, nadie podría resistirse a ella. Cuando me di cuenta, yo estaba sonriendo también. Aladdin es especial.

-¿Morgiana? ¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases terminaron por hoy- dice Sinbad Focalor, mi profesor de Educación Física. Todas las estudiantes están locas por él. Admito que es guapo pero no por eso, me muero por él. Incluso, Kougyoku está loca por él.

-Vine a acompañar a Aladdin-san hasta aquí. Lo encontré cuando estaba yendo a mi casa- respondí.

-Arigato, Morgiana- me dice Ugo.- Gomenasai por los problemas que te debió haber dado Aladdin.

-Descuide, no hubo ningún problema. Sayonara- dije y me fui a mi casa.

 _ **POV Kougyoku**_

Cuando llegamos a casa, fuimos recibidos por las sirvientas, quiénes nos llevaron corriendo a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para cambiarnos de ropa. Siempre es así cuando Kouen viene de visita. Es el único de nuestros hermanos que vive fuera de Tokio. Kouha, Kourin y yo vivimos con nuestro padre en una mansión aunque él rara vez está en casa. Koumei vive en un apartamento en Tokio, es muy agradable. Tiene 21 años y estudia en la academia "Alma Toran", está en su último año. Kouen tiene 23 años y estudia Administración en una universidad en Osaka, está en su segundo año. Kouha y Kourin están estudiando en "Alma Toran" y están en tercer año pero diferente clase. Kouha está en 3-C y Kourin en 3-A.

Me saco el uniforme y me pongo la ropa que las sirvientas habían dejado sobre mi cama. La blusa era de color verde lima y de mangas largas caídas que dejaban al descubierto mis hombros. La falda era de color blanco con pliegues y me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba que las rodillas. Las sandalias negras tenían un poco de taco pero yo ya estaba adaptada a usar taco. Para terminar mi atuendo, me puse un collar dorado con forma de corazón. Mi pelo lo dejé como siempre está ya que me gusta como me queda.

Cuando bajé las escaleras, me encontré con todos saludando a Kouen. Llegué justo a tiempo. Kouen abrazaba a Kourin con una mano mientras que con la otra agarraba la manija de su valija.

-¡Hermano Kouen! ¡Llegaste!- exclamé y me lancé a sus brazos enseguida que él dejó de abrazar a Kourin. Noté que había una joven que acompañaba a Kouen. No la reconozco. Es una joven de cabello rosa claro y sus ojos también son rosados pero más oscuros. Su cabello estaba coronado por una trenza que eran dos en realidad, una de cada lado que se unían en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Tenía puesta un jersey de color blanco con rayas negras y un vaquero negro. También traía una valija, ¿acompañó a mi hermano hasta acá? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué Kouen nunca la mencionó?

-También estoy feliz de verte, Kougyoku- dice Kouen sonriendo y acariciando mi cabeza. Luego, hace un gesto para que la misteriosa joven se acerque a él y luego hace otro gesto para que todos lo miren.

-Familia...- comienza sonriendo y pasando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la joven.- Ella es Serendine Parthevia, es mi novia.

¿Qué? ¿Novia? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no la había mencionado en una de sus llamadas? ¿Cuándo se conocieron? ¿Dónde se conocieron? Tantas preguntas aparecían en mi mente.

-¿Novia? ¿Desde cuándo tienes novia, Kouen?- pregunta papá. Juraría que por un momento su semblante serio cambió a uno sorprendido pero fue por tan poco tiempo que creo que fue mi imaginación.

-Nos conocimos en la universidad, padre. Serendine está en primer año. Nos conocimos porque chocamos por accidente. Yo acababa de salir de la cafetería y ella iba a entrar así que, al chocar, derramó mi café sobre mi- dice Kouen y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro. Supongo que está recordando ese día.

-Me sentí muy avergonzada y le compré otro café. También me ofrecí para pagarle la tintorería. Cuando le compré el café, también pedí uno para mi así que nos sentamos a tomar juntos. Nos fuimos conociendo más. Luego, nos volvimos a encontrar por el asunto de la tintorería. Kouen me invitó a una cita de verdad después de eso- dice Serendine.

La verdad, esa no era la tierna y romántica historia de amor que quería oír pero, por lo menos, pude ver que Serendine si merece el amor de mi hermano mayor. Es bonita y amable. Me agrada.

La cena transcurrió normal. Koumei también había venido para ver a Kouen. Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver que Koumei ya sabía de la relación de Kouen y Serendine ya que cuando llegó y vio a Serendine le preguntó a Kouen: ¿Es esa tu novia de la que tanto hablas?

Papá y mis hermanos no paraban de hacerle preguntas tontas a Serendine, como por ejemplo, ¿Tienes hermanas? ¿Dónde vives? ¿En qué trabajas? ¿Qué te enamoró de Kouen? ¿Cómo es tu familia? ¿De dónde eres, no pareces ser japonesas?

Serendine sonrió por tantas preguntas aunque no pude ver sí era una sonrisa de diversión o de incómodo. Espero que haya sido la primera opción, Kouen parece muy feliz con ella y no quiero que nuestra familia arruine su relación. Kouen no tuvo muchas novias, en realidad, sólo tuvo 2 novias en toda su vida. Es apuesto y todas las chicas están locas por él pero para Kouen el trabajo es su prioridad por eso "no tiene tiempo para relaciones serias" según él. Las únicas novias que tuvo fueron Dunya Musta'sim e Irene Smirnoff.

-No tengo hermanas, sólo un hermano menor. Nací en Rusia y pasé toda mi infancia y casi toda mi adolescencia allí. Actualmente, vivo en Osaka y comparto apartamento con mi mejor amiga, Toya Kouga. Ella está estudiando para ser doctora y, en su tiempo libre, trabaja en una guardería. Adora a los niños. Por el momento, yo no tengo trabajo ya que prefiero terminar mis estudios y después buscar trabajo... No tengo mucho que contar con respecto a mi familia, sólo que es pequeña. Somos mi padre Alistair, mi hermano William, mi tía paterna Sylvia, mis tres primos Keith, Katherine, y Liessel, y yo. Mi madre se llamaba Sophia y falleció cuando yo tenía 9 años. Papá no volvió a casarse, ni salió con nadie más. Realmente amaba a mamá.

-Sin ofender pero te faltó responder la pregunta que más nos mata de curiosidad, ¿qué te enamoró de Kouen?- dice Kouha impaciente como siempre. ¡Por Dios, que impaciente que es! Serendine estaba contando su historia y él la interrumpe bruscamente para hacer una pregunta sobre Kouen. Apuesto a que después de que ella responda, Kourin, gemela de Kouha, le preguntará a Kouen que lo enamoró de Serendine. ¡Me muero de verguenza por mi familia! No quiero ni imaginarme lo que estará sintiendo Kouen.

-Lo que me enamoró de Kouen fue...-comienza Serendine y se pone pensativa. Se sonrojó.- Su caballerosidad. Es muy difícil encontrar un hombre así hoy en día. Además, Kouen en divertido y siento que...Siento que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver como Kouen se sonroja levemente, aunque sólo por un instante...Tal vez Serendine tenga razón y ella y Kouen hayan sido hechos el uno para el otro...¡Se ven tan adorables juntos! Además, Serendine debe ser muy especial para mi hermano ya que el rara vez esta feliz.


	4. 4a noche: Una vida difícil

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen obviamente (no soy capaz de crear tan buena historia como lo es Magi), pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 _ **4a Noche:**_

 ** _Una vida difícil_**

 ** _POV Myron_**

Otro día más de clase. No veía la hora de que terminaran de una vez. Mi clase es 2-E, tengo 17 años. Mi vida no es fácil que digamos. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo era una niña y, desde entonces, he estado viviendo en un pequeña apartamento con mi hermano mayor, Muu. Rara vez hablo con mis padres ya que mi relación con ellos no es de las mejores.

Desde el divorcio, mis padres no se han hablado y, las pocas veces que lo hacían, sólo discutían. Papá se convirtió en un alcohólico y mamá entró en depresión. Hace poco, fue internada en una clínica de rehabilitación por intento de suicidio. Mi vida es un caos.

No soy muy sociable que digamos, más bien, sólo socializo con las personas que me agradan. Mi mejor amiga es Razol Suwa, ella esta en mi misma clase y esta enamorada de mi hermano en secreto. Obviamente, Muu no lo sabe pero yo lo conozco muy bien como para saber que él ve a Razol como una hermana menor.

Cuando llegué a casa, Muu aún no había llegado. Me dejé caer en el sofá y prendí la televisión. No tengo ánimo para hacer algo, por lo que, cambio los canales sin mucho interés.

Mi celular empieza a sonar y al ver la pantalla, tenía un mensaje de mi abuelo paterno, Ignatius Alexius.

 _Myron,_

 _¿Dónde estás? Tu padre ha sido atropellado y esta internado en el hospital._

 _Te llamé a casa pero no contestabas. Tu hermano tampoco contesta._

 _El estado de tu padre es crítico y te pido que lo vengas a ver cuando encuentres este mensaje._

¿Papá fue atropellado? No me sorprende ya que era de esperarse que algo así pasara. Sin embargo, me preocupó por mi padre. Por más mala que sea nuestra relación, no quiero que muera. Ni él, ni mamá...No quiero perder a nadie más. No podría soportarlo, mi vida esta llena de desgracias.

Desde que tengo memoria, mis padres sólo discutían constantemente hasta que decidieron divorciarse. En aquel entonces yo tenía 9 años. Muu se fue a vivir con papá y yo con mamá pero aún así nos seguíamos viendo seguido. Hace dos años, conocí a Yaqut Matsukawa, el primo de Razol. Me enamoré de él y, por un tiempo, fuimos novios. Yo estaba feliz ya que pensaba que finalmente había encontrado la luz en mi oscuridad, mi esperanza. Sin embargo, Yaqut murió en un accidente de tránsito. Su auto se salió de control y chocó contra otro.

Más tarde, me enteré de que mi padre se había convertido en un alcohólico y mi madre había entrado en depresión. Traté de seguir mi vida junto a mi hermano pero es difícil. Me hago la fuerte y finjo sonreír para que mi hermano no sufra más. Muu hace todo lo posible para hacerme sonreír. Yo también quiero verlo sonreír a él pero tengo la sensación que Muu también finge sonreír.

Me cambié de ropa ya que estaba con el uniforme y me puse una blusa negra de mangas caídas largas con un vaquero de jean azul. Me puse botas cortas con un poco de taco y un abrigo blanco con botones negros. El abrigo estaba cerrado así que no se veía mi blusa.

Le escribí una nota a Muu avisándole que iba al hospital a ver a papá, y la deje sobre la mesa.

Cuando llegué al hospital, mi abuelo estaba sentado en una de las sillas con las manos sobre la cara. Al verme, me abrazó fuertemente y me agradeció estar ahí.

-Abuelo, ¿qué pasa?- le pregunté luego de separarme del abrazo. La verdad, nunca me gustó abrazar a los demás o demostrar alguna clase de afecto. Supongo que es porque rara vez recibía eso en mi infancia.

-¡Es terrible, Myron! Pernadius fue al bar que siempre va, Sindria, pero esta vez fue diferente. No estoy seguro que pasó pero la mujer que lo atropelló asegura que Pernadius estaba fuera de sí, parecía perdido pero no borracho. Scheherazade, la mujer que lo atropelló, trató de desviar pero fue tarde.

-Ya veo, ¿cómo se encuentra papá?

-No lo sé, ¡desde que llegué no me quieren decir nada! Lo único que se es que perdió mucha sangre y que necesitaría de un donador. ¡Gracias a Dios, Scheherazade tenía el mismo grupo sanguíneo que Pernadius! Ella se ofreció como voluntaria diciendo que era su forma de redimir su error... Tuvieron que operar a Pernadius y hasta ahora no he tenido noticias. ¡Ya han pasado 2 horas!

-¡Tranquilízate, abuelo! Todo irá bien, te lo aseguro. Papá tiene millones de defectos pero estoy segura que la debilidad no es uno de ellos. Siempre ha sido fuerte y saldrá de esta. Ya verás- le dije con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Muu me había enseñado que para convencer a una persona que todo esta bien, lo principal que tengo que hacer es mostrarme segura aunque no lo este.

No estaba segura. Es verdad que mi padre siempre fue un hombre fuerte pero tengo miedo de que el alcohol haya debilitado su cuerpo. Lo que más me inquietaba era el hecho de que papá estuviera fuera de sí cuando lo atropellaron. Él nunca había tenido eso, ni cuando estaba borracho. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Decidí ir al día siguiente a Sindria para averiguar todo lo posible. Había algo que no encajaba en esa historia y yo lo iba a descubrir.

De pronto, una joven mujer de cabello rubio largo y ondulado, con ojos azules, aparece.

-¡Ignatius! ¿Ha habido alguna mejora en el estado de Pernadius?- pregunta la mujer preocupada. ¿Acaso conocía a mi padre? No lo creo, ella es demasiado...elegante, a diferencia, de la gente que conoce a mi padre. La mayoría de esa gente son los que van a Sindria.

-¡Scheherazade! Que alivio que hayas regresado. Los médicos aún no han dicho nada, ¡ni siquiera salieron del quirófano! Tengo un mal presentimiento.

¿Scheherazade? Ya veo. Ella es la mujer que atropelló a mi padre. Parece una buena persona pero me es difícil "leerla". Desde niña, siempre he tenido el don de conocer las intenciones ocultas de las personas. Obviamente, Muu sabe de ese don pero el resto de la familia no. Scheherazade no tiene malas intenciones, por lo que puedo ver, pero me parece demasiado inocente e ingenua para una mujer de su edad...¿Quién es ella en verdad?

-Lamento la tardanza, Ignatius, pero es que la cafetería estaba llena. Vine enseguida que terminé de comer- se disculpa Scheherazade.

-No hay problema. Lo importante es que estás aquí. No te preocupes no levantaré cargos contra ti. Después de todo, fue un accidente.

-¡Ese no es el problema, Ignatius! No me importa que levante cargos contra mi, sólo quiero ayudarlo. Soy psicóloga. Todo paso muy rápido, solo fueron segundos, pero...por eso breve tiempo, pude ver tristeza y dolor en su mirada. ¡Quiero ayudarlo!

¿Tristeza y dolor? A juzgar por lo miserable que se convirtió la vida de papá, es posible que así sea. ¿Acaso él estaría arrepentido de todo? ¿Del divorcio? ¿De discutir con mamá? ¿De alejarse nuestro? ¿De volverse un alcohólico?

-Gracias, Scheherazade, no sabes el bien que hace tu presencia aquí. Estoy seguro que cuando mi hijo despierte, te estará eternamente grato...Por cierto, ella es mi nieta, Myron Alexius, la hija menor de Pernadius- dice mi abuelo presentándome a Scheherazade. Ella sonríe al verme.

-Ya veo. Un placer conocerte, Myron, soy Scheherazade Sakamoto. Lamento mucho haber atropellado a tu padre.

-No hay problema, Scheherazade. Eso era algo que se veía venir- le dije. Siendo sincera, no estaba molesta con ella, más bien agradecida. Sí no hubiera sido ella la que atropellara a papá, hubiera sido una persona peor que lo hubiera dejado abandonado. Sin duda, papá hubiera muerto.

-Bien, las dejaré para que se conozcan mejor. Iré a ver si ha habido algún avance- avisa el abuelo yendo a recepción.

-Escuché que eres psicóloga, ¿qué te llevó a estudiar eso?- le pregunté para romper el silencio.

-No lo sé exactamente. Un año antes de estudiar psicología, no sabía que hacer de mi vida. Había tantas cosas que me gustaban. Un día, en Filosofía, mi profesor dijo que todo ocurre por una razón. Esa frase quedó grabada en mi mente y esa misma noche tuve un sueño. En el sueño, yo era psicóloga y era feliz. Supuse que ese era mi destino. Siempre me gustó ayudar a las personas y en psicología me di cuenta de que es más bien un estudio que consiste en analizar a las personas, por así decirlo... Aún no entiendo el significado de mi sueño pero no me arrepiento de haber estudiado psicología...Por algo el destino me hizo estudiar psicología.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tú, Myron? ¿A qué te dedicas?- me pregunta sonriendo.

-No tengo mucho que contar de mi misma. Tengo 17 años y aún estoy estudiando. Estudió en la academia "Alma Toran" y estoy en segundo año. Aún no tengo trabajo, y la verdad, no sé que voy a estudiar después de la academia.

-Entiendo. Sí quieres, puedo ayudarte a elegir. Ayudé a muchas personas a elegir su profesión- se ofrece Scheherazade.

-Gracias. Algún día iré a pedirte ayuda.

-Te estaré esperando- dice riendo.- Por cierto, Ignatius mencionó que eras la hija menor de Pernadius, ¿tienes algún hermano?

-Sí. Tengo un hermano mayor llamado Muu que también estudia en "Alma Toran". Es un año mayor que yo.

-Ya veo, ¿y tú madre? No la he visto desde que llegué al hospital.

-Mis padres están divorciados. Mamá esta internada en una clínica de rehabilitación porque entró en depresión...y trató de suicidarse.

-¡Oh, lo siento tanto! No lo sabía.

Nuestra conversación es interrumpida por el abuelo quién llega prácticamente corriendo y sonriendo.

-¡Buenas noticias!- exclama.- La cirugía ha sido un éxito y Pernadius esta fuera de peligro. Ahora mismo, esta siendo trasladado a un cuarto. Podremos verlo cuando despierte. El médico calcula que despertará dentro media hora más o menor... Y que no lo presionemos mucha ya que puede desperar confundido debido al accidente.

-¡Que bien! ¡Gracias a Dios!- exclama Scheherazade feliz. Por un momento, me pregunto sí ella realmente no conocía a papá ya que quedó tan feliz por su recuperación como si fuera una íntima amiga.

No me gustaría admitirlo pero aquella media hora fue eterna para Scheherazade, el abuelo y para mi. El abuelo prácticamente dio un salto cuando el médico apareció para avisarnos que papá había despertado. Sentí alivio, a pesar de que no me agrada papá, no deseo su muerte.

Cuando entramos a la habitación de papá, él estaba mirando la ventana con la vista perdida. Supongo que esta reflexionando sobre su vida.

-Pernadius, hijo mío, que alivio que estás bien- dice el abuelo feliz. Papá se da cuenta de nuestra presencia y mira al abuelo pero no dice nada. Luego de unos segundos, susurra un débil "lo siento".

-Todo estará bien, hijo mío. Mañana podrás volver a tu casa- le dice el abuelo para tratar de animarlo pero papá no cambia de expresión. Estaba deprimido, yo lo sabía. Tenía la misma mirada perdida que tenía mamá antes de querer suicidarse.

-¿Casa? Yo no tengo casa, padre- dice papá. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Acaso había apostado la casa? ¿O la vendió para pagar alguna deuda o alcohol?

-¿A qué te refieres, Pernadius? Tienes una casa, sí. No es la casa más lujosa pero tampoco es la más pobre, es una casa normal.

-No lo entiendes. Nadie lo hace. Esa casa esta llena de recuerdos del pasado. No quiero volver ahí. Todo me recuerda a ella...A Ayahi.

Quedé congelada al oír ese nombre. Es el nombre de mi madre, Ayahi Alexius. No lo entiendo, ¿acaso papá siempre la recordó? ¿Acaso siempre pensó en ella mismo después de todo lo que sufrieron, y discutieron?

-¿Ayahi? ¡Por Dios, hijo mío! Ella esta lejos tuyo. Esta en una clínica de rehabilitación luego de tratar de suicidarse- le dice el abuelo y papá parece quedar en shock.

-¿Rehabilitación? ¿¡Ayahi trató de suicidarse!?- exclama papá. Entonces, ¿él no sabía de eso?

-Descuida, papá- dije yo para tranquilizarlo. Tenía miedo de que el abuelo empeorara las cosas después de todo Ignatius Alexius nunca tuvo una buena relación con mi madre.- Mamá esta bien. Sigue viva solo que...esta en una profunda depresión.

-¿Depresión? ¡Oh, por Dios! Todo es mi culpa. ¡Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así! Yo no quería su muerte- exclama papá. Estaba en shock ya que estaba hablando para sí mismo.

-Tranquilízate, Pernadius- dice Scheherazade con voz dulce y acariciando su mano.- Mi nombre es Scheherazade Sakamoto, soy una psicóloga y conozco muchos casos de depresión. No sé quién es tu esposa, ni la conozco ya que no suelo trabajar en clínicas de rehabilitación. Verás, hay muchas formas de salir de una depresión y estoy dispuesta a ayudar a Ayahi.

-¿Quién eres? Nunca te he visto- dice papá. Parecía que estaba volviendo a si.

-No nos conocemos. Verás...no sé como decirte esto de manera no tan cruel...fui yo la que te atropello- dice Scheherazade un poco nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Ya veo. Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas, Scheherazade, pero te aseguro que no tienes ninguna deuda conmigo- dice papá y ella se sonroja levemente.

-¡N-no es así! Me gusta ayudar a la gente, Pernadius- dice aún más sonrojada.

-¿Ayudar a la gente?- dice papá mirando por la ventana y susurra "que cálido suena".

-¿Verdad? Te da una sensación de paz- dice Scheherazade sonriendo mientras su sonrojo desaparecía.

-Esta bien, Scheherazde- dice papá y la mira.- Ayuda a mi esposa, por favor. Sí algo de pasa, jamás podré perdonármelo.

Scheherazade se sorprendió al oír eso. Por lo visto, nadie le había pedido "por favor" o quizá ni siquiera le pedían favores. No estoy segura, esta mujer es realmente difícil de predecir o leer.

-Estaré encantada de ayudar- dice Scheherazade y mira el reloj en la pared.- ¡Lo siento mucho! Me gustaría hablar más contigo sobre tu esposa pero tengo que atender a un paciente dentro 5 minutos. ¡Nos vemos mañana! Por cierto, aquí esta mi número. Llámame por cualquier cosa que necesites- dice dejando un papel sobre la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama, y yéndose.


	5. 5a noche: Complicaciones

**Los personajes NO me pertenecen obviamente (no soy capaz de crear tan buena historia como lo es Magi), pertenecen a Shinobu Ohtaka.**

* * *

 _ **5a Noche:**_

 _ **Complicaciones**_

 ** _POV Morgiana_**

Llegué a casa luego de un largo día en la academia. Cada día, me parece más eterna. Supongo que no me estoy concentrando mucho como antes. La salud de mi madre esta empeorando y ella no me lo quiere decir, estoy segura. Para empeorar mi vida, los exámenes son la semana que viene y si no consigo pasarlos, entonces, seré expulsada de "Alma Toran".

Al entrar a mi casa, me sorprendí por el silencio que había. La casa parecía vacía y eso me preocupó mucho. Mi madre no podía salir sola porque debe tomar unos medicamentos cuando se siente mal y si esta sola en la calle, no los tiene. Fui corriendo a la casa y vi a mi madre desmayada en el piso.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡Despierta, por favor! ¡mamá!- exclamé pero ella no reaccionaba. Desesperada, llamé a una ambulancia, la cual llegó 5 minutos después.

Mamá fue llevada a urgencias y la doctora Parsine Pratemia, responsable de mi madre, la atendió enseguida. Ella es muy joven pero es una de las mejores doctoras. Su cabello es rubio y largo y siempre tiene una trenza coronando su cabeza. Sus ojos son rosados. Además, es la sobrina de Mira Artemina, profesora de Literatura de tercer año.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Morgiana?- me pregunta Parsine cuando me ve.

-No lo sé, Parsine-dono. Cuando llegué a casa, la vi desmayada. ¡Esta ardiendo en fiebre!- le dije desesperada. Mamá nunca le había prestado atención a su estado de salud ni cuando descubrió que tenía Tuberculosis.

-Ya veo...Es raro que su estado haya empeorado repentinamente, ¿antes había tenido algún síntoma como cansancio o tos con sangre?- me pregunta Parsine pensativa. Al escuchar eso, me acordé de que ayer mamá se veía pálida y un poco débil pero me había dicho que solo necesitaba descansar y que no me preocupara.

-Sí, ayer estaba cansada. Se veía muy pálida- le expliqué.

-Comprendo. La llevaré para hacerle algunos exámenes. Puedes esperar aquí si quieres. Te avisaré cuando tengas noticias- me dice Parsine y se va pero yo la detengo.

-¡Espera, Parsine-dono! Por favor, dígame la verdad, ¿es grave el estado de mi madre?- le pido. Esa pregunta me esta inquietando pero puedo ver en los ojos de Parsine que tengo razón. El estado de mi madre ha empeorado mucho y es preocupante más que nunca.

-Lo siento, Morgiana. No quiero asustarte o darte falsas esperanzas hasta estar totalmente segura de su estado- dice Parsine y se va a la Sala de Exámenes junto a mamá, quién estaba en una camilla inconsciente.

¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta conmigo? Mi padre, Wahid, falleció hace 3 años en un accidente de tránsito y ahora mi madre esta entre la vida y la muerte. Los únicos parientes vivos que me quedarían serían mi hermano mayor, Masrur, y mi abuelo, Shambal. El problema es que el abuelo esta viciado en las apuestas y yo no quiero perjudicar a mi hermano. Él esta estudiando en la universidad luego de mucho esfuerzo por los problemas financieros. Yo solo sería una carga para él y, en el peor de los casos, tendría que irme a vivir con él en Fukui. No quiero despedirme de todos.

A pesar de que solo fueron unos minutos, fueron eternos para mi. Sentía que fueran horas. Finalmente, luego de esperar aproximadamente media hora, Parsine apareció para darme los resultados de los exámenes de mamá. Por desgracia, su cara delataba que no eran buenas noticias.

-Morgiana...lo siento mucho pero los exámenes...los exámenes no son muy buenos- dice Parsine preocupada.

-¿Qué aparece en los exámenes, Parsine-dono? ¡Por favor, dígame! Sé que el estado de mi madre es grave pero, por favor, se lo suplico, dígame que existe una cura- le pedí desesperada y al borde las lágrimas. No puedo resistir más. No quiero perder a mi madre, es demasiado para mi.

-Morgiana, los exámenes muestran que sus pulmones están completamente infectados. Ningún medicamento podría desinfectarlos porque podrían causarle la muerte a la persona. Lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella es internarla. Estará vigilada las 24 horas para ver si tiene alguna posible recaída...Lo único que puedo hacer por ella es alargar un poco más su límite de vida. Por desgracia, lo máximo que puedo hacer es darle un mes de vida. Lo siento mucho, Morgiana.

Al oír eso, no pude resistir más y me dejé caer en el frío piso del hospital. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas y la voz de la doctora Parsine sonaba tan distante por más que este a unos centímetros mio. Sentí los brazos de la doctora Parsine rodeándome, abrazándome, para consolarme mientras repetía "lo siento".

Yo sabía que no era su culpa, sabía que ella hacía todo lo posible para salvar a mi madre.

-¿Puedo...puedo verla?- le pregunté.

-Sí, ahora esta descansando pero puedes verla. Por favor, si Falan despierta, no le digas lo de los exámenes. No debe alterarse.

-Comprendo- le dije secándome las lágrimas mientras me levantaba. Parsine me guió hasta la habitación donde se encontraba mamá.

Al verla, quise volver a lanzarme a llorar. Quería creer que todo esto era solo un mal sueño, que mamá se recuperaría. Sin embargo, la realidad es dolorosa. Siempre lo será y más aún si nos negamos a aceptarla. No puedo evitarlo, no puedo. Es un dolor que me mata por dentro, no puedo soportarlo. Quiero despertar, quiero despertar de este terrible y cruel sueño. Quiero despertar en mi cama con mamá a mi lado, sonriéndome, y diciéndome que solo había sido un mal sueño. Quiero mi vida de vuelta.

Mi madre se encontraba dormida en la cama. Recuperó un poco su color y ya no estaba tan pálida. Se veía tan tranquila. Supongo que se debía a que ella ya había aceptado la muerte hace tiempo, y estaba lista para encontrarse con papá. Ellos nunca habían escondido su amor. Eran tan felices juntos. Según mamá, se habían conocido en un baile y habían bailado toda la noche juntos. Fue amor a primera vista. Su felicidad se cumplió cuando nacimos Masrur y yo, mamá siempre nos dice que su corazón no aguantaría tanta felicidad.

Me senté en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama y acaricié lentamente el cabello de mamá. Era tan suave como siempre. Parsine se fue para dejarnos solas.

-Te recuperarás, mamá, ya verás- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello. La necesitaba, la necesitaba más que nunca. Los exámenes son la semana que viene y si no los apruebo seré expulsada de "Alma Toran". No podía concentrarme en ellos, no hasta estar segura de que mamá estará bien. Sin embargo, mi cabeza no estaba solo en mi madre, también estaba en Alibaba Saluja.

Lo odio...y me odio a mi misma por pensar en él constantemente. Esto no me puede pasar. No ahora. Tengo que concentrarme en mi madre, tengo que encontrar una cura para su enfermedad. No puedo dejarla morir...no puedo.

Sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida a su lado. Estaba demasiado cansada, muchas preocupaciones para una sola persona. Los exámenes se acercan, mi madre empeora y Alibaba Saluja no quiere salir de mi mente. Sí, sin duda alguna, demasiados problemas para mi.

Al despertarme, ya era de noche y mamá aún no había despertado. Me pregunté si lo había hecho mientras yo dormía. ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿horas? Me parecía imposible pero era bien probable. Había llegado al hospital en la tarde y ya era de noche. Parsine apareció y sonrió al verme despierta.

-Veo que despertarse, Morgiana. Dormiste por 6 horas, no quise despertarte. Te veías muy tranquila y cansada- me dice Parsine y se acerca a mi madre para examinarla.

-Lo siento, Parsine-dono, no quería causarte problemas.

-No te preocupes. Tu madre despertó diez minutos después de que quedaste dormida. Me pidió que no te despertara.

-Ya veo, ¿hubo alguna mejora?- le pregunté al verla tomar la temperatura de mamá y anotar algo en una hoja. Ella estaba sonriendo pero podía ver que era una sonrisa forzada. No quería preocuparme, no podía culparla por eso.

-Por ahora nada, Morgiana. Su estado es el mismo que el que llegó al hospital. Le hice un examen de sangre hace rato y los resultados saldrán dentro unos minutos.

-Entiendo. Iré a casa a tomar un baño y volveré- le digo levantándome de la silla.

-Como quieras, come algo antes de venir. Debes alimentarte bien- me aconseja Parsine.

-Lo haré, Parsine-dono, gracias por todo- le digo antes de irme.

El camino a casa me pareció eterno. No pude dejar de pensar ni un segundo en mis problemas personales. Aquello era una tortura. La peor parte era que no podía hacer nada. No soy científica o médica así que no conozco ningún medicamento que pueda curar a mi madre, no puedo concentrarme en los exámenes y no soy dueña de mis pensamientos. La vida es muy injusta.

A veces, me pregunto si mi sufrimiento no es nada comparado con el de otras personas. No puedo ser egoísta porque estoy segura de que hay personas que sufren mucho más que yo. Una vez, leí en un libro que muchas veces hay que sufrir para poder ser felices eternamente. Quiero creer que las cosas mejorarán para mi y que mi destino no es el eterno sufrimiento.

Cuando terminé de bañarme, me puse un buzo de manga larga de color blanco y un vaquero azul marino. Mi buzo no se veía porque me puse una cazadora de color roja con botones negros. Siempre hacía frío de noche, especialmente en Invierno. Mamá siempre me había regañado por estar desabrigado y, ahora, extraño más que nunca sus regaños y consejos. Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía por mi bien y el de mi hermano. Sin embargo, yo no puedo devolverle el favor. Jamás podré encontrar una cura para su enfermedad a tiempo y, por más que me esfuerce, jamás seré una hija perfecta.

¿Qué clase de hija trabaja a los 16 años? ¿Qué clase de hija no es capaz de ayudar a su propia madre? ¿Qué clase de hija sufre mismo sabiendo que su madre hace todo lo posible para verla feliz? ¿Qué clase de hija deja que la impotencia la domine y le impida intentar lograr sus objetivos, solo sufre día y noche? ¿Qué clase de hija queda atrapada en el pasado y no es capaz de ver el futuro? Mi madre se merece una hija mejor. Yo jamás seré capaz de cumplir sus expectativas. No soy capaz de sonreír y enfrentar el presente por más que mamá me motive a hacerlo. Ella es admirable, leal, valiente, inteligente, hermosa, paciente, romántica, optimista, amable, cariñosa, compañera, solidaria, bondadosa y muchas otras cosas. Ella enfrente al presente con una sonrisa mismo que todo sea cruel.

Salí de casa y empecé a pensar en todos los momentos felices que pase con mamá, papá y Masrur. Esos momentos parecían tan lejanos. Extraño a papá. El era igual a mamá, siempre enfrentaba los problemas con una sonrisa y siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas. Me hubiera gustado heredar esa parte de ellos así podría enfrentar todos mis problemas, triunfar, ser admirada por alguien, acabar con mi sufrimiento. Me gustaría ser más fuerte porque odio ser débil. Si fuera más fuerte, sin duda alguna, todo sería diferente. Odio mi propia debilidad.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que choqué con alguien.

-Lo siento- dije y cuando levanté la vista para disculparme con la persona, vi que esa persona era Alibaba Saluja. Maldije mi suerte. De todas las personas de Tokio, ¿por qué justamente él? Al destino le encanta jugar conmigo.

-¿Morgiana?- pregunta sorprendido de verme.- ¡Lo siento tanto! Estaba distraído y no te vi. ¡Gomenasai!

-No te disculpes. Tengo prisa así que no me quedaré a conversar contigo una conversación sin sentido. Con permiso.- le digo pero sin sonreír. Normalmente, soy amable con las personas pero Alibaba no me agrada. Su sola presencia me irrita, ¡además se niega a salir de mis pensamientos! Luego de decir eso, me empiezo a alejar de él rumbo al hospital. Necesitaba ver a mi madre y saber si tuvo alguna mejora.

Para mi mala suerte, Alibaba me siguió.

-¡Espera, Morgiana!- dice corriendo y se detiene al quedar al lado mio, ¿acaso es un acosador? Si es así, sé defenderme porque hice karate desde niña. Mi madre pensaba que era una forma de auto-defensa en caso de emergencia.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto. Quería atacarlo por más que el no me hiciera nada. Lo odio.

-¿Estás bien? Parece que estuviste llorando- me responde preocupado. ¿Qué le importa mi vida? ¿Acaso su vida es tan aburrida como para querer meterse en la de los demás?

-No es asunto tuyo- le respondo secamente. Él era la persona menos indicada para hablar sobre mi madre. Los únicos que saben de su estado son Kougyoku, Leila y Jamir. Kougyoku sabe porque es mi mejor amiga y Leila y Jamir lo saben porque esa es la razón por la cual trabajo en "Rukh".

-Sé que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo pero...- trata de argumentar pero yo lo interrumpo. No quiero oír sus excusas.

-Pero nada. Si tu vida es aburrida, no es mi problema. Puedes meterte en la vida de cualquier persona si quieres pero no te metas en la mía- lo que le dije parece que hizo efecto en el ya que no tenía forma de contradecirme.

-Lo siento...Yo...no era mi intención. Que tengas buenas noches- dice triste y se va. Por un momento, su cara de tristeza me rompió el corazón.


End file.
